Summer Conversations
by daisyxduck
Summary: Brian and Jim have graduated High School and are preparing for college, there's alot to talk about ...
1. Brian and Jim

SUMMER CONVERSATIONS

Chapter 1 (Brian and Jim)

17 year old Brian Belden, and his best Friend 16 year old Jim Frayne were down at the Manor Lake, trying to cool off, they had graduated from High school the week before, and were at a bit of a loose end, both were working as counsellors at a boy's camp later in the summer, but in the meantime they had a lot of spare time on their hands, as their younger siblings and friends were still at school for another 2 weeks.

"Brian, can I ask you something, just between us?" Jim asked quietly

"Sure Jim, what's on your mind" Brian replied, wondering what Jim could want to talk to him about.

"Well, it's about Trixie," Jim said watching Brian's face, trying to gauge his reaction.

"What about Trixie?" was Brian's reply. Trixie was Brian's 15 year old younger sister, Brian was well aware that Jim had had special feelings for Trixie, since they had met almost two years ago.

"You know how I feel about Trixie, right?" Jim asked, and Brian nodded. "Well, what I don't know is how she feels about me." Jim stated quietly.

Brian looked at Jim in surprise; he thought it was plainly obvious how both Trixie, and Jim, felt about each other. "Okay" he said slowly, not wanting to give anything away.

Jim, realising Brian wasn't going to be more forth coming, continued speaking, "well, I know Trixie was only 13 when I gave her the bracelet, I think at the time, your parents felt that it was just a 'knee jerk' reaction, to us almost drowning during the flash flood, and that those feelings would lessen over time. Well for me, they haven't, Trixie and I have a connection, I don't know how to explain it, but it's like we can feel each other's feelings and mood's, sometimes, it's almost like Trixie understands me, even better than I understand myself!" Jim looked at Brian sheepishly.

"Tell me about it! She's my sister, and yet you seem to know what's going on in that head of hers, better than I do." Brain said, thinking of the all time's Trixie and Honey, Jim's younger adopted sister, had tried to hide what they were up too, but Jim picking up on that 6th sense of his when it came to Trixie had known they were planning something, and when the girls had gotten into trouble, it had been Jim that had lead the other bobwhites to girls rescue.

"But, my parents were right Jim, she was far too young to start dating at 13, I know they asked you to wait until she was 16, that's only another year away." Brian said slowly.

"That's what I'm worried about Bri, we're going to be away at college for the next year, I'm sure you've noticed, that Trixie's been getting a bit of attention lately from other boys, look at what happened when Mr Roberts shop was blown up on Memorial Day, and he was arrested, the first person Nick rung for help was Trixie, and what about Tad Webster, since he and Spider have been back in Sleepyside, he's been hanging around the bobwhites, especially Trixie!" Jim's voice had started to rise, "her birthday is in May, that's final's time, we'll be busy studying, I won't be able to get away to see her until college closes for the year in June, what if someone else asks her before then?" Jim was scowling at the thought of anyone else dating _his special girl._

If Jim wasn't looking so worried, Brian would have laughed, "Jim, I don't think you have anything to worry about, did I ever show you the letter that she wrote to Mart and me, while we were away at the boys camp, the summer we all met?" Brian asked, but not really expecting an answer he continued, "I can't remember what she wrote, word for word, but it went something like this … _'he's the most wonderful boy in the world, and he can do anything!_' … seriously Jim, if that letter hadn't have come with one from Moms and Dad, we would have thought it was from someone else, Trixie had never ever shown any interest in a boy before, and she certainly hadn't ever sung a boys praises before."

Brian was laughing now, remembering the letter, and how he and Mart had reacted to it, when the opportunity to leave camp a day early had arisen they took it, worried about their sister, they didn't think any 'boy' could really be that wonderful, and they were worried about just what sort of 'boy' this Jim really was.

Jim blushed; his face was almost the same colour as his red hair. "That was almost 2 years ago Bri, I bet she doesn't think I'm so wonderful now, after all the lectures I've given her, if anything she's probably looking forward to this next year without me being around! She doesn't wear my bracelet any more, and whenever anyone says anything to her about me, she denies feeling anything for me, I just don't know what to think any more, and I can't ask her, I promised your parents I wouldn't talk to her about it again until she turns 16." Jim slapped his hand down on the dock, his frustration getting the better of him, "has she said anything to you about me?" Jim asked feeling rather embarrassed.

Before Brian got the chance to reply, they heard voices and saw the other 5 bobwhites heading towards them, Jim looked at his watch, he hadn't realised just how fast the afternoon had gone, but now he realised school had finish over an hour ago.

"This conversation is just between us right Bri?" Jim asked quietly, although he knew he could trust his best friend, he just needed to be sure.

"Of course Jim," Brian nodded.


	2. Trixie and Brian

Trixie and Brian (one week later)

"Hey Trixie, how was school?" Brian asked his younger sister, who had just walked into the kitchen at Crabapple Farm.

"There's only one week of school left, and everybody's winding down, you and Jim are so lucky you're finished already!" Trixie stamped her feet in frustration. "The weathers been so hot, it's hard to pay attention, and I'm sure I heard someone snoring at the back of my trigonometry class today!"

Brian laughed, "the last week of school is always difficult, with everybody packing up for the year, all the finals are over , I bet even the teachers have had enough for the year, and are looking forward to the long break."

"I know I sure am!" Trixie sighed dramatically, "it's been so boring lately, there's been no mysteries to solve, nothing suspicious happening, I'm feeling so frustrated, if nothing happens soon, I think I'm going to go crazy!"

"Don't let Mart hear you say that, he'd probably tell you it's already too late!" Brian joked with his sister.

Trixie rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue at her brother, and then they both laughed loudly together.

"I'm sure going to miss you next year Bri, please promise me you'll come home as often as you can?" Trixie asked him.

"I'm sure, both Jim and I will be coming home so often, no one will have time to miss us." Brian replied.

Trixie turned away from Brian, hoping he wouldn't notice the familiar blush that always came over her face, whenever anyone mentioned Jim, Trixie had special feelings for Jim, but she didn't know how he felt about her in return, not for sure. He had given her a bracelet with his name on it when she was 13, and told her she was his special girl, but he had never taken it any further, and when she stopped wearing the bracelet, he hadn't said anything.

"Honey said her parents are planning on visiting Jim in New York regularly, staying at their penthouse apartment, so he won't need to come home very often." Trixie informed him, unaware of the hint of sadness in her voice; she was going to miss seeing Jim regularly.

"Maybe you could ask them if you could tag along for the weekend now and then, if it's alright with moms and dad, I'd sure enjoy having you visit now and then too!" Brian replied, sure that Mr and Mrs Wheeler wouldn't mind bringing Trixie with them on occasion, knowing how close Trixie and Honey were.

"Gleeps! Do you really think they would let me?" Trixie almost shouted, the excitement in her voice clear.

"Well, I'm sure moms and dad wouldn't mind, especially if I told them I would love to have a visit from you, but you would have to keep your grades up." Brian gave Trixie a knowing look.

"I hope your right Brian," Trixie exclaimed, "visiting you in New York City would be so exciting!"

"As long as you don't go buying any more ugly idols!" Brian laughed, remembering what had happened the last time all the bobwhites had visited New York City together.

Trixie blushed again, this time feeling a little guilty about the worry she had put her friends through, when she had gone off to the hamburger joint on her own, to meet up with Big Tony, Pedro, and Blinky, without knowing she had put herself into grave danger, yet again.

"I won't Brian, besides I'm sure Honey and I will be too busy, visiting with you and Jim." Trixie replied sincerely.

Brian noticing Trixie's red guilty face, and her downcast eyes, decided that it was time to change the subject. "So, did _anything_ interesting happen at school today?"

Trixie had been wondering if she should share the lunch time conversation with Brian, she wondered how he would react, to the news that Honey had been asked out by a boy in her English class. Trixie knew that Honey had a bit of a crush on Brian, and Trixie was sure that Brian had feelings for Honey as well, but he had never acted on them. Maybe thinking he had competition would motivate him to do something Trixie thought, making her mind up.

"The most exciting thing to happen today, was Honey being asked out on a date!" Trixie said, watching Brian closely.

Brian's face reacted in shock for a split second, before he calmly said. "I thought Honey wasn't allowed to start dating until she turned 16?"

"She's not," Trixie replied, "she let Mark know straight after he asked her, she was so tactful, and polite when she turned him down, I could see she didn't want to hurt his feelings."

"Maybe he will ask her again in a year's time then." Brian replied mildly.

That was not the reaction Trixie had been hoping for; Brian didn't seem to be too bothered if Honey went out with someone else.

"Well, after she told him she wasn't allowed to date for another year, Mark suggested, that instead of dating, that they could go out with groups, he even suggested that Di and I might like to come along with them to a movie." Trixie added, hoping that sharing this extra information might provoke a response from him.

"That sounds like a good idea Trixie, you know, the bobwhites have been sticking pretty much to themselves the last couple of years, it wouldn't hurt for you all to widen out and make new friends," Brian held his hand up realising Trixie was about to cut in. "I know we have included others from time to time, such as Tad and Nick, but you're going to be at Sleepyside High for another 3 years, not to mention the last year will be just you, Honey and Di, it's something to think about Trixie, otherwise school could become very lonely for you all."

"So you think Honey should date other guys?" Trixie asked in a small voice, she knew Honey had been hoping that Brian would want to date her when she turned 16, just as she herself was hoping that Jim might want to date her, when she turned 16.

"I'm saying that you should all enjoy your years at High School, and not miss out on any of the experiences that go along with growing up, you know there's going to be school dances, and while we have always gone as a group in the past, Jim and I won't be available to take you anymore, so unless you want to sit at home alone, you're going to need to spend time with other boys." Brian told her.

"Just as you and Jim are planning on enjoying your college years?" Trixie asked Brian quietly, not wanting to hear his answer, but asking none the less.

"I can't speak for Jim, Trix, but I am looking forward to my college experience, and I plan to make the most of it." Brian replied.

"Well, I hope it's everything you want it to be Brian," Trixie said. "I'd better go and get changed now before starting my chores."

Trixie slowly left the room and headed upstairs, her heart felt heavy, not only for her best friend Honey, but also for herself, Brian knew how she felt about Jim, even though she had never told him, and now she was sure Brian was trying to tell her, in a subtle way, that Jim didn't feel the same way about her, that he looked at her as only as a friend, a special friend, because he felt that he owed her for his new life, but that friendship was as far as his feelings went.

Brian watched his sister slowly walk out of the room, he knew she was disappointed in him, regarding Honey, but he had given it some thought, and he realised that while he did like Honey, his feelings weren't that strong, and if they were to start dating, the distance would most likely cause them to grow apart over time, and he didn't want to risk ruining their friendship. He wished he could be as certain in his feelings, as Jim was about his for Trixie.


	3. Mart's 16th Birthday Party

Mart's 16th Birthday Party (approx one week later)

The bobwhites and their friends Tad Webster, Nick Roberts and Ruthie Kettner were at Crabapple Farm celebrating Mart s 16th birthday, he had wanted a small party with the Bobwhites and their closest friends.

Food time! Called Mrs Belden to the lively bunch of teenagers, gathered around in the family den talking and laughing.

Finally was Mart s reply, I was in serious danger of fading away!

Everybody groaned and laughed, Mart s appetite was legendary.

Trixie sat down next to Tad and called to Honey, I saved you a seat. Pointing to the empty chair next to her.

Jim had been hoping to sit next to Trixie, but found that she was now seated between Tad and Honey, it had seemed lately to Jim, that Trixie was avoiding him whenever possible, she hadn t wanted to go riding with him and Honey, and every time he had come over to visit Brian, she had disappeared to her room, or had asked permission to go and visit Honey or Di.

Come on Jim, there's a seat here with your name on it . Brian called out, Jim moved to the seat Brian had indicted, at least it s across from Trixie he thought.

Jim noticed that Tad and Trixie, were talking and joking with each other quite freely, and he felt a little bit jealous, he was determined to find out what had happened between them, and make things right again, he missed his special girl, but he couldn't think of anything he had done that she could be upset about.

So Tad just how fast is your curve ball? Trixie asked him.

Well, I've been clocked at 80 miles an hour on a good day He replied.

Wow! really, that's pretty fast! I'd love to come watch you play one day. Trixie said smiling at Tad.

"I d like that Trixie, we're playing against White Plains Senior High next Saturday, it s the last game of the season, why don't you come along?" Tad asked.

Jim frowned, was Trixie flirting with Tad? No, she couldn t be, Trixie wasn t a flirt, there had to be something else going on. Maybe she had a case she was working on, and it involved Tad in some way. Jim smiled that had to be it; he decided to ask Honey later when they were alone.

Just then moms came into the kitchen with Mart s triple Decker chocolate cake, and called for everyone's attention .The bobwhites and their friends broke into a rousing rendition of happy birthday and Mart blew out his candles.

What did u wish for? Asked Dan.

You know he can t tell you Dan. Said Ruthie, or it won t come true!

That's just old superstitions, maybe, if he tells us we can make sure it happens. replied Dan, laughing.

So Mart, Trixie said, getting his attention, wanting to embarrass her almost twin "sweet 16 and never been kissed? Any plans on changing that status?

Mart blushed bright red and everyone laughed.

Is there something you want to share with us mart?" Asked Dan seeing his friend s guilty face.

Trixie turned to look at Di, and noticing the same blush on Di's face, she smiled, although Di was only 15 years old too, everyone knew that Mart and Di liked each other, they had never kept that a secret. Trixie wished she could be more courageous about her feelings for Jim.

Come on Mart spill it! said Dan, Mart was his best friend, and they usually talked about everything, he had told Mart about kissing Ruthie the first time.

The particulars of my love life are not for general entertainment Mart said, and then wanting to embarrass Trixie, as she had been the one to bring up kissing, and sweet 16, he continued you on the other hand dear Beatrix, should spend more time worrying about your own 16th birthday party, if you continue to behave in the manner to which you are accustomed, you are likely to survive well past your 16th birthday without receiving your first kiss, although the words sweet 16 could hardly be applied to you."

Trixie blushed furiously, took a deep breath, and prepared to tell Mart just what she thought of his comments, but before she could someone else spoke.

"I'd be more than happy to give you your first kiss, on your 16th birthday Trixie." Tad said.

Trixie turned to stare at Tad, not sure if she had heard him correctly, she noticed Tad was looking at Jim, so Trixie turned to see what Jim's reaction to Tad s words was, hoping he would make it clear that he would be the one to give her, her first kiss.

Tad and Jim stared at each other for a few moments, then Jim raised his eyes, and looked over Tad s head, Tad sensing victory smiled at Trixie.

Trixie felt numb, she hadn't wanted to believe Brian's words a week ago, she had almost convinced herself that she had misunderstood him, but to Trixie, Jim's actions proved Brian was right. "Ah, thanks Tad," she said, looking down at her plate "I ll keep that in mind.

All the bobwhites, except for Brian, looked from Jim to Trixie and back again in confusion, what was going on, they asked themselves, why hadn't Jim said anything? They could see how tense he was, and his fists were clenched tightly, it looked like the famous Frayne temper was starting to boil.

Brian was looking at his father, who was standing behind Tad, none of the other bobwhites had noticed Mr Belden shaking his head at Jim just after Tad s declaration, but Brian had, and he knew Jim had gotten the message, he was still forbidden to say anything to Trixie about his feelings. Brian could also see how hurt Trixie was by what had happened, especially since Jim hadn't spoken up, and he frowned at his father.

"Trixie's 16th birthday is a while away yet, anything could happen between now and then." Mr Beldon finally said.

Honey, sensing her friends hurt, and wanting to save her from further embarrassment changed the subject, "are we still playing volleyball after this? Is the net already set up?"

"No its not" Jim replied. "I'll go and make a start on it." With that he got up from the table and headed for the door.

"I'll give u a hand Jim." Brian said, and followed him out the door.

I do not own these charactors, and I am making no profit from this story. 


	4. Mr Beldon and Brian

Mr Beldon and Brian (a couple of days after the birthday party)

"Dad, can I talk to you please?" Brian asked his Dad.

"Sure son, what's on your mind?" Mr Beldon replied.

"Can we talk somewhere private please?"

"Come into the family room and I'll shut the door." Mr Beldon said, wondering what kind of talk Brian wanted to have with him.

"Thanks Dad." Brian moved into the family room, and waited for his Dad to shut the door and take a seat.

"Ok, what's this about Brian?" Mr Beldon asked him.

Brian took a deep breath, he didn't usually question his parents, but he felt that in this case it was necessary, he felt that his parents weren't seeing the full picture, and somebody needed to point that out to them, and being the oldest, it was his responsibility to do so.

"It's about Trixie, and Jim." Brian stated, while watching his father's face.

"Go on." His father encouraged him.

"Well, Dad, they both like each other, a lot, I've seen it, and the other bobwhites have seen it, they are always glancing at one another fondly, not at the same time mind, and whenever they can they always sit together, and Jim's always tugging on Trixie's curls. I know Jim wanted to start dating Trixie a couple of years ago, and you told him she was too young, and I agree, she was too young then, but Dad she's 15 now, and Jim is leaving for college at the end of summer, so it's not like they will be spending a lot of time together over the next year, with us being away at college, so do you think that maybe you could let them start dating now, instead of waiting till Trixie is 16?" Brian took another deep breath, he knew he had rambled on a bit, not his usual style, but he was feeling a bit embarrassed about questioning his father this way.

"Is this about Trixie and Jim, or is it about you and Honey?" his father asked him.

"What do you mean Dad?" Brian felt confused; he hadn't mentioned Honey at all.

"Are you asking me to allow Trixie and Jim to start dating, so that you and Honey can start dating too? You know both Matthew and I talked about the four of you dating, and in the end the decision was made that both Honey and Trixie needed to be 16 before they could start dating." Mr Belden calmly answered his son.

"No Dad, this has nothing to do with Honey, I don't want to date Honey Dad." Brian told his father.

Mr Beldon looked at Brian with a surprised expression on his face, "oh, I was under the impression that you quite liked Honey?"

"I do like Honey Dad, but she's not the only girl I've had feelings for, and well, I'm going to be away next year with college, meeting a lot of new people and who knows what could develop, I wouldn't want to hurt Honey, and damage our friendship if we were to start dating, and my feelings changed again." Brian told his father.

"That's pretty wise thinking son, answer me this though, how do you know the same thing won't happen with Trixie and Jim if I let them start dating now?" Mr Beldon queried his son.

"Jim is different to me Dad, he is sure about how he feels, and they have a connection, it's like they can read each other's moods and feelings. All the bobwhites have noticed this, and Dad, that connection whatever it is, has saved Trixie a few times, somehow Jim has just known that Trixie along with Honey have been in trouble, and has led the rest of the Bobwhites to the rescue!" Brain answered his father.

"Your right son, your mother and I, and the Wheelers have noticed the connection between Trixie and Jim, and we have all been grateful for that, I like Jim Brian, and if Trixie is going to start dating, I sure do hope it's Jim, but that doesn't mean I think she is ready to date, my concern is that if I allow her to start dating before she is ready, that it will ruin things between them, and none of us want that." Mr Beldon looked at Brian seriously.

"How do you know she's not ready Dad?" Brian asked.

"What do you think it takes to make a relationship work?" His father asked him.

"Trust, honesty, commitment, and hard work?" Brian replied, wondering where his father was going with his question.

"That's right, Brian, it does take all those things. But most importantly it takes communication, being able to tell each other how you feel, and being able to talk through problems calmly, because every relationship no matter how "perfectly perfect" to borrow Honey's phrase, is without problems." His father told him. "Both Jim and Trixie have tempers, Jim actually controls his fairly well, most likely because of what he went through with his stepfather, he would have had to learn to keep it in check, otherwise things with his stepfather could have been a lot worse, not that they weren't bad enough." Peter added.

He really did admire Jim, from the little bits he had heard about Jim's life with his stepfather, he knew that Jim had never retaliated against Jonesy, not matter how much that man tried to push him.

"But Trixie on the other hand, still has a long way to go in learning to control her temper," Peter smiled, thinking about his impulsive, stubborn daughter. "If I was to allow them to start dating now, her temper would cause problems between them, what do you think would happen if Jim was to come home for a weekend, and they had a disagreement, and they hadn't sorted it out before he had to go back to college?" He asked his son.

"I don't know Dad, I hadn't thought of that." Brian replied, it really was a good question, _what would happen?_

"Experience has taught me, that unless you sort out problems quickly, they tend to fester and become bigger problems, so that being the case, by the time Jim was able to come home for a weekend again, the problem would be a lot bigger, and harder to solve, causing more problems." Peter looked at Brian closely, making sure he understood what he was saying.

"I don't want Trixie and Jim's relationship to end up like that Brian, a lot of misunderstandings and arguments about unimportant things, making the time they get to spend together unhappy." Mr Beldon went on, "Trixie is my little girl, she always will be, and I only want the best for her, and I do believe that's Jim, but I don't want to take any chances with that, I am hoping that as Trixie matures she will learn to control her temper more, not be so impulsive, and learn to listen before she speaks, I've already seen signs that she is maturing, so I am confident that it will happen, she just needs more time." Peter could see Brian nodding his head, and he was glad.

"You're right Dad, she does need to learn more self-control, but she is getting much better at it, and Jim has been through enough already, I know he cares a great deal about Trixie, but if their relationship turned out like that, it would hurt him a great deal, and ruin any chance they had of remaining friends." Brian felt better about his parents decision now, his Dad had brought up things that he hadn't thought about.

"Brian, can I ask you, did either of them ask you to talk to me?" Mr Beldon asked.

"No Dad they didn't, Jim wouldn't do that, he respects you too much to go behind your back, he would approach you himself." Brian answered. "And Trixie would be so embarrassed if she knew I was talking to you, she won't even _admit_ she likes Jim, even though it's so obvious to everyone else." Brian laughed.

Peter laughed with Brian, he had noticed the few times that Mart had teased Trixie about Jim, she would go very red and get defensive, and insist that Jim was just a friend, and nothing more.

"You know Brian, you mentioned before that honesty was an important part in making a relationship work?" Peter reminded him.

"Yes I did." Brian nodded.

"How could Trixie and Jim have a relationship that's open and honest if she isn't able to admit her feelings? Jim is a very honest honourable person, he wouldn't be happy if Trixie was to deny her feelings about him to others." Mr Beldon pointed out to Brian.

"No, he wouldn't, I know he is already wondering how Trixie really feels about him, because of the way Trixie acts whenever it's mentioned, and then with what happened at Mart's birthday with Tad, he's wondering if he has lost his chance with Trixie." Brian informed his father. "That's why I came to you, I hoped you would let them start dating now, before she does become interested in someone else."

"I don't think it would do either of them any harm to spend time with other members of the opposite sex, if their feelings for each other are as real and as strong as they think, then it won't change anything, and the time apart will do them both some good, maybe it will force Trixie to be more open and admit her feelings for Jim." Peter stated. "And if their feelings do change, then not allowing them to date now, will save their friendship."

"I really appreciate you explaining this to me Dad, I hadn't thought about it from that perspective." Brian thanked his father.

"You're welcome Brian, I know I can trust you to not discuss this with anyone else, especially Trixie or Jim, they need to work things out on their own." Mr Beldon told Brian.

"I won't Dad, I promise." Brian replied.

Note:- I still don't own any of these characters, and I'm still not making any money from them, this is just my own ramblings about the way things may have turned out


	5. Trixie and Honey

Trixie and Honey. (a couple of days after Marts Birthday Party)

Trixie had just finished the lunch dishes when the phone rang. "Hello, Beldon residence." She said.

"Trixie, can you meet me at the clubhouse please?" It was Honey wheeler on the phone.

"Sure Honey, I'll just let Moms know where I'm going, is anything wrong?" Trixie asked her best friend.

"I don't know." Was her friends reply, "see you soon." With that Honey hung up.

"Moms, I've finished the dishes, Honey wants to meet me at the clubhouse, is that ok?" Trixie asked her mother.

"That's find dear, just make sure your back in time to help me with dinner." Her mother replied.

"Yes moms!" Trixie shouted as she headed out the door.

5 minutes later Trixie headed into the clubhouse, her curiosity was killing her.

"Honey!" Trixie almost shouted. "What's going on?"

"Why don't you tell me, Trixie Beldon!" Was her friends reply.

Trixie looked confused, she had no idea what Honey was referring too. "I don't know what you mean Honey, what do you want to know?"

"What's going on with you and Tad, and why are you avoiding Jim?" Honey asked Trixie accusingly.

"Oh," Trixie replied, she had been dreading this conversation ever since Brian had talked to her about his and Jim's plans for college, she knew she needed to let Honey know what Brian had said, but she didn't want to hurt her friend. "First of all, nothing's going on with me and Tad." She said.

"Then why did you sit next to him at Mart's party, you know Jim usually sits next to you." Honey replied.

"Yes he does, because that's what everyone expects, we're co-presidents of the bobwhites. But that wasn't a bobwhite meeting, so I could sit wherever I wanted too." Trixie said stubbornly.

"Being bobwhite co-presidents had nothing to do with it Trixie, you and Jim always sit together even when we're just fooling around." Honey replied.

"Well not anymore!" was Trixie's reply.

"Why not?" Honey asked, more confused than ever.

"He and Brian are leaving after the summer for college, they will be too busy to be bothered with the rest of us High school kids, maybe we should elect a new co-president." Trixie stated.

"Trixie Beldon! You don't really mean that do you?" Honey was shocked. "I thought you liked working with Jim on Bobwhite projects?"

"We _all_ work together on the projects Honey, not just Jim and me. Things are changing Honey, and we have to change with them." Trixie was getting upset, thinking about the changes ahead.

"But Jim said that he will be coming home regularly!" Honey told Trixie, "he still wants to be involved in Bobwhite projects, he told me so himself."

"He says that now, but once him and Brian get to college and make new college friends, he will change his mind, hanging out with a bunch of kids won't be so appealing." Trixie sniffed.

"Jim and Brian aren't like that Trixie, they will always be Bobwhites." Honey said, wondering what had happened to make Trixie feel this way.

"Oh Honey, it's not fair!" Trixie wailed.

"What's not fair Trixie?" Honey asked perplexed, although she felt like she was getting closer to the truth.

"Why do we have to grow up? Why does everything have to change?" Trixie was trying very hard to hold back the tears that were pooling in her eyes.

"Growing up and changing are part of life Trixie, I can't wait to be an adult, what about our plans for the Belden-Wheeler Detective Agency, we have to grow up before we can open that." Honey replied.

"Right now that's the only thing we have to look forward too!" Trixie stated.

"Trixie, tell me what's got you so upset, please?" Honey asked her friend, concern written all over her face.

"Jim and Brian will meet new girls at college, prettier, smarter girls, and they won't want to hang around with us anymore. Their girlfriends will want them to spend time with them, and not working on club projects, don't you see, things are going to change!" Trixie wiped a tear that had escaped off her cheek with the sleeve of her jersey. "Soon it's just going to be you, Di, Mart, Dan and me at Bobwhite meetings, and then Dan and Mart will go, and there'll only be us girls left!"

"Oh Trixie," Honey laughed, "so _that's_ what this is about, that's why your avoiding him, you're worried that Jim won't want you to be his _special girl _anymore, I don't think you have anything worry about Trixie, I'm sure Jim still cares about you!"

"Oh I wish I had never told you about that Bracelet and Jim calling me his special girl!" Trixie stamped her feet in frustration. "If he still cares about me, why hasn't he said anything? I stopped wearing his bracelet over a year ago, I doubt he's even noticed."

"I'm sure he did, but he probably didn't want to embarrass you Trixie, you know our parents said you had to wait until you were 16 to start dating, that's almost a year away, Jim is probably just waiting till then." Honey hoped she was right; she really wanted Jim and Trixie to be together.

"But why hasn't he ever said anything, he could at least tell me he's waiting!" Trixie replied.

"And just _what_ would you have done, if he did Trixie?" Honey asked.

"Oh, I don't know!" Trixie fumed

"Knowing you, you would have gotten embarrassed and made a joke of it, and that would have hurt his feelings." Honey replied.

Trixie looked down at the ground. "Well, at least I would have known how he felt." She said, rather unreasonably.

"Maybe Jim would like to know how _you_ feel Trixie, there's nothing stopping _you_ from talking to him, of course you would have to stop avoiding him first." Honey replied, knowing this conversation had to be making her friend feel very uncomfortable.

"I couldn't do that Honey, what if he only sees me as a friend, I'd just die of embarrassment! Promise me you won't say anything to him either Honey, please!" Trixie wailed.

"I won't Trixie I promise, but just you wait and see, everything's going to work out in the end." Honey said firmly.

"Oh Honey, it's not! Brian told me that him and Jim are planning on enjoying college life, that they are looking forward to meeting new friends, and …" Trixie took a deep breath, and walked over to the window, she didn't want to see Honey's face when she told Honey what else Brian had said.

"And what, Trixie?" Honey asked.

"And he said that we should start spending time with other guys, that he and Jim won't be home to take us to dances anymore, and that we should find other partners to take us." Trixie said quietly.

"Oh." Said Honey, just as quietly as Trixie.

"So you see, things are going to change Honey." Trixie sniffed and wiped her eyes again.

"Well, maybe Brian's right, maybe we should find other partners, if that's how they feel, they we don't need them!" Honey said more forcefully than she felt, she couldn't believe Jim would do that to Trixie, but Brian was his best friend, so he would know.

"I know how you feel about Brian Honey, I'm sorry." Trixie told her friend.

"It's okay Trixie, I do like Brian, but he's not the only boy I like, remember Pat Morrow? I liked him too, and I think I like Nick Roberts as well, he is so kind and caring, and he is rather sweet, I really enjoyed his company at Marts party." Honey replied.

"Really Honey?" asked Trixie.

"Yes really, and I know Tad likes you, maybe we could invite them to join us more often in group outings?" Honey said.

"I suppose so," Trixie replied sadly.

(I still don't own these characters!)


	6. A Sleep Over At Manor House

A Sleep over At Manor House, (a few days before the end of the holidays.)

"I'm glad you could sleep over tonight Trixie, can you believe the summer holidays are almost over? It's back to school next week" Honey said to her best Friend.

"I know Honey, they've gone so fast, I can hardly believe it." She replied.

"We've had fun though, that James Bond movie was so perfectly perfect!" Honey exclaimed. "Sean Connery is a hunk!"

Trixie laughed, "He's not too bad I guess, if you like that type."

"Oh Trixie, are you still thinking about my brother?" Honey asked her.

"I can't help it Honey," Trixie sighed. "I wish I was older, or more beautiful, then maybe he would want to wait for me, I don't know how I am going to cope when he starts dating."

"What about Tad, Trixie? We've spent a lot of time with him these holidays while Jim and Brian were away at camp, haven't you enjoyed his company? You two looked really cosy when we all went bowling last weekend." Honey said.

Honey wanted to get her friends mind off of Jim, things had been really awkward before he and Brian had left for camp, Trixie was still avoiding him whenever possible, and it had made things at his 17th birthday party awkward, especially when he had wanted to dance with Trixie, and she had turned him down in front of everyone. Jim had been really mad, and had left the room, not coming back for a long time, when he did, Trixie had said she had a headache and needed to go to bed. The party had ended sooner than everyone had expected.

Jim and Brian were coming home tomorrow and Honey was worried, she didn't want Jim and Trixie to have a fight before he left for college in a weeks' time.

"Tad's a good friend Honey, that's all. I wish I could like him in that way Honey, it would make things so much easier, but I just don't." she said sadly.

"Give it time Trixie, you never know what might happen during this next year at school." Honey was at a loss, she knew just how much Trixie cared about Jim, even though she wouldn't admit it, and Honey was sure Jim still cared about Trixie, otherwise he wouldn't have been so mad when she wouldn't dance with him_, I wish they would just talk to each other!_

Trixie didn't want to talk anymore, about Jim or Tad. "It's getting late Honey, we had better get some sleep if we are going to take the horses out early before it gets too hot."

"Yes, we had, Regan won't be happy if we're late and can't take them out because of the heat." Honey said, "good night Trixie."

"Night Honey." Trixie replied, rolling over and closing her eyes, hoping the tears she had been holding back wouldn't start falling down her cheeks.

Trixie woke up feeling thirsty, she looked at the alarm clock beside Honey's bed it read 12:30am and she groaned, still a few more hours to go till morning.

Trixie decided to get up and go downstairs to the kitchen for a drink, she moved quietly, not wanting to wake Honey.

Trixie could see a small shaft of light coming from under the kitchen door, cook must have left the pilot light on she thought, cook usually left the light on, to avoid anyone stumbling around in the dark, waking everyone else up, Trixie smiled and went through the door.

"Hey Trixie, I wasn't expecting to see you!" It was Jim, he was standing at the bench trying to make a sandwich, not too successfully from what Trixie could see. "Are you hungry too?" He asked.

"No." Said Trixie "thirsty" and she moved over to the cupboard to get a cup.

He wasn't supposed to be here, he wasn't due back until tomorrow, Trixie felt very uncomfortable in Jim's presence.

Jim could see the determined look on her face, and he felt the undercurrents between them, whatever was bothering her still wasn't resolved, he had hoped that while he was away at camp she would get over it, and they could get back to being friends again, he had really missed her, more than he ever had before, and he hated the situation the way it was, he had accepted that she didn't have the same feelings for him that he had for her, it hurt, but he didn't want to lose her friendship as well, but he had no idea how to fix things between them.

Trixie got her drink, then placed the cup in the dishwasher before turning to leave the room. "Night." She said.

"Night Trixie" Jim replied sadly.

Trixie stood on the other side of the door feeling lost and empty, tears threatening in her eyes. How had things gone so wrong she wondered, Jim was one of my best friends, he always listened to me, even if he didn't agree with me, he would still listen, I miss my friend so much!

Suddenly Trixie realised if she continued down the path she had started, avoiding Jim to protect her heart from being hurt, that she would lose something valuable, Jim's friendship, and that would cause her heart even more pain, she needed him in her life, even if it was just as a friend, a good friend, she amended with a smile. _I can't let that happen_ she said to herself, taking a deep breath she walked back into the kitchen.

"How was camp Jim?" she asked.

Jim was still having trouble with his sandwich, the tomato kept sliding off, _typical _he thought, just like my life, sliding out of control. He laughed to himself, get a grip Frayne, it's just a tomato. Suddenly he realised he wasn't alone, someone had spoken to him, and he turned around to see who it was. "Trixie." He said, surprised to see her standing there again, "did you say something?"

"How was camp"? She asked again, "you're home early."

Trixie was talking to him!

"All the kids went home this morning, or should I say yesterday morning now, looking at the time, and we were able to get everything packed up sooner than we thought, so Brian and I decided to head home early, I had only just come inside when you came down" he told her.

"I see," she said, "how was it? Were the kids alright? I hope none of the kids were as bad as Bobby!"

"Bobby's not really that bad!" he said laughing

"That's easy for you to say, he's not your brother!" She grinned at him.

Jim's heart started thudding in his chest, she was grinning at him! He had always loved the way her face lit up when she was happy, and that extra twinkle she would get in her eyes.

I've spent so much time with him, and the rest of you Belden's over the past couple of years, it feels like he is!"

"I can't believe it's been two years since we all met!" Trixie replied, "It's gone so fast!"

"It has, and yet I feel like I've known you all my life" Jim told her.

"Me too." She smiled at him, a genuine big smile.

"So how was your summer Trix, what did you get up too while we were away?" Jim asked her, dreading her reply, but not wanting to let her leave again.

"It's been great she said," a little too shrilly, as if she was trying to convince herself, "we went to the movies a couple of times, and bowling."

"How's your bowling coming along?" he asked, thinking about the times he had tried to help her with her technique.

"Great Jim, Tad gave me a couple of pointers and they really worked!" she replied.

Jim hadn't wanted to ask who she had been bowling with, he guessed it had been with Tad, but he didn't want to know that, he felt the jealousy start to boil up, and he turned back to his sandwich, taking a deep breath, willing himself to relax. _Don't blow this Frayne_ he kept telling himself.

Trixie moved closer to Jim, watching him with his sandwich, "Do you want me to finish that for you?" she asked, laughing at his attempts to keep the tomato from sliding off.

"That would be great Trix, you make great sandwiches!" He replied appreciatively.

Trixie finished his sandwich, and they both took a seat at the table, it was like old times, they were laughing and joking together, telling each other funny stories from their holidays, Jim felt better than he had for a long time, that connection was still there, maybe it wasn't one sided, maybe if he just played it cool things would work out. Hopefully whatever was happening between Trixie and Tad wouldn't last long.

Suddenly Trixie yawned loudly. "Sorry Jim! I didn't mean to be rude, it's been a long day!" Trixie felt embarrassed, she was enjoying talking with Jim, it had felt like old times, and she was glad, they would always have their friendship, she would make certain of it. She just needed to learn to control herself better, not be so impulsive rushing into things, Trixie was determined to make those changes in herself, Jim's friendship was too important to risk losing because she couldn't keep herself together. Avoiding him had been a big mistake, she realised that now, it had hurt both Jim and her, but also the other bobwhites, it had made the summer uncomfortable for everyone.

"I'm feeling pretty tired too Trix, it's been a long day for me as well, maybe we better turn in for the night." Jim said to her, not really wanting too, he was afraid she would go back to avoiding him in the morning.

Trixie nodded, agreeing with him, and she got up making her way over to the door again, "hey Jim, do you think we could have a picnic at the lake tomorrow with all the bobwhites? It could be a welcome home party for you and Brian?"

"That sounds great Trix, I'd really like that." He said, giving her a lopsided grin.

"Okay, night Jim," Trixie said quietly and opened the door.

Jim watched her go, his friend was back! But there was something he needed to ask her, he just hoped it didn't make her mad with him again.

"Trixie, promise me something please?" Jim called after her, before she shut the door.

"Sure Jim," Trixie replied, wondering what he would ask her.

"You remember Marts party, and the conversation about first kisses?"

Trixie lowered her head and looked at the floor, _how could he bring that up now!_ She could feel her face turning red in embarrassment. "Yes, I remember" she said.

"Your first kiss should be with someone special, it should mean something Trixie, promise me you'll wait for that someone special." Jim said quietly.

"Is that what you did Jim?" Trixie asked him, still looking down.

After what seemed a long time, Jim answered "I'm still waiting Trixie." He hoped she would understand what he couldn't say.

Trixie was surprised, she had always thought more than just dancing and walking had happened with Dot and Laura. She lifted her head and looked at Jim, his emerald green eyes locked with her sapphire blue eyes, and held.

"I promise" she said softly.

(Unfortunately, I still don't own these characters, if I did, the series would never have ended!)


	7. Trixie's 16th Birthday

Tuesday May 1st (Trixie's 16th Birthday)

"Hey Sweet 16, it's time to get up!" Mart knocked on Trixie's door, calling out to her.

"Go away!" Trixie grumbled, she turned over and looked at her alarm clock, it was 6:45am, she had another 15 minutes before she had to get up. "It's too early!"

"Brian's on the phone for you," was Marts reply.

Trixie shot out of bed, Brian and Jim said they would ring her for her birthday, she didn't think they would ring this early, but she didn't want to miss this call.

"Hi Brian," she said cheerfully into the phone.

"Hey Trix, so finally sweet 16 huh?"

"Yup, are you and Jim still coming to my party on Saturday?" She asked him.

"Sure are, although we were wondering if we could bring Cassie and Kelly with us? Moms said I needed to check with you first." Brian asked his sister hopefully.

Brian and Jim had been spending a lot of time with the two girls, Cassie was also studying to be a doctor, and was in most of Brian's classes, they had started studying together, and become good friends, naturally, over time, and they had gotten closer, and had recently started dating. One evening Brian and Cassie had been planning to go to a movie, and they had invited their roommates Kelly and Jim come along, since then, it seemed Jim had spent a lot of time with Kelly, his letters to Honey mentioned her name a lot.

When Trixie had met the girls a couple of months ago during a visit to New York with Honey and her parents, she hadn't wanted to like either of them, especially Kelly, who was a tall, beautiful brunette, but she didn't want to let Jim know how hurt she was, nor did she want to do anything to harm their friendship, she had learned her lesson from the previous summer, so she had been polite, surprisingly, she had gotten along with Kelly really well, and they had become friends in the short time they spent together.

Trixie had been harbouring a secret hope, that once she turned 16, Jim would wake up, and realise that it was her, Trixie, he really wanted to be with, she had dreamed up many scenario's in her head about her birthday party, and Jim declaring his love for her, and finally giving her her first kiss. But if Jim wanted Kelly to come to her party, that was unlikely to happen. She wondered how much more disappointment her heart could take.

"Trix, are you there, Trix?" Brian was still waiting for a reply from Trixie.

"Ah, sorry Brian, I was distracted." Trixie wished she could say _N0! I don't want Cassie and Kelly here_! But that would be rude, and everyone would know just how jealous and hurt she really was, and she didn't want their pity. "Of course Brian, although it's just going to be a small party, I didn't want to do anything special."

"Thanks Trix, I really appreciate this." Said Brian, "I'm gonna pass the phone to Jim now, he wants to pass on his birthday wishes too." Brian told her. "Enjoy your day, we'll see you on Friday."

"Hey Shamus, Happy Birthday! I hope you have a great day I'm really looking forward to your party this weekend," Jim said happily into the phone. "Thanks for letting the girls come, they've never been to Sleepyside before, and they're looking forward to the visit."

"No problem Jim, I'll see you in the weekend, have a great week, I gotta go now, bye." Trixie hung up quickly hoping Jim didn't hear the sadness in her voice.

Trixie walked back upstairs to her room to get ready for school, wishing that instead she could just climb back under the covers and cry.

The morning went by quickly, and there was plenty of last minute assignments that needed to be sorted out and finished before school ended for the year, for once, Trixie was grateful for all the extra work, it would keep her mind occupied, instead of thinking about Jim.

Trixie walked into the lunch room late, she had needed to talk with her English teacher about one of the assignments, and it had taken some time, Trixie spotted the Bobwhites sitting at their usual table with Tad and Nick, who as usual was sitting next to Honey, Trixie smiled and waved at them, then quickly joined the lunch cue, fortunately it wasn't very long and she was able to make her way over to her friends after a short time.

Tad got up and met her halfway across the floor, and took her lunch tray from her, "Happy Birthday Trixie" he said, "I've saved you a seat next to me."

"Oh, thanks Tad." Trixie replied, she felt bad, she knew Tad had feelings for her, he had told her, and she had told him that she only thought of him as a friend. He had listened to her and smiled, and said _good things take time_, Trixie idly wondered how much time he had.

Once Trixie had sat down, Tad turned to her and looked her in the eye, "I believe I promised you something for today."

Trixie tried to remember what he had promised her, but she couldn't think of anything, she was about to ask him, when she realised he was looking at her mouth. _My first kiss! How could I have forgotten that? _

Tad slowly leaned towards Trixie, taking his time, keeping his eyes on hers, Trixie heard Honey and Di gasp, and Mart and Dan stop talking, she felt everyone's eyes on her.

Tad was so close now, she could feel his breath on her face, she was going to get her first kiss, ok so it wasn't from Jim, but he was busy kissing someone else anyway.

JIM! Trixie remembered the promise she had made him, _your first kiss should be with someone special_, and Tad wasn't someone special. Right at the last second, Trixie turned her face, and Tad's lips touched her cheek.

Tad pulled back quickly, angry, "What's going on Trixie? Are you still pining over Frayne? I've heard has a girlfriend! You really think he even cares about you? You're just a silly school girl! Jim's never going to be interested in you!"

Tad's voice had gotten louder and louder during his tirade, and the lunchroom had gone quiet, those closest to the bobwhites table heard everything Tad had said to Trixie, and they started to laugh, soon there was loud whispers and laughter going through the lunchroom about Trixie, and how she was pining over Jim Frayne.

Trixie blushed furiously, she jumped up and ran from the lunchroom leaving her uneaten lunch on the table, Honey and Di quickly followed her, shooting daggers at Tad from their eyes.

Trixie ran to the bathroom, and hid in a cubicle, _I hope you have a great day_ he said, yeah, it's going wonderfully, thanks to you! Trixie thought to herself, she was mad, madder than she had been for a very long time. When I get home I am going to uninvite him to my party, I don't want _him_ or _Her_ there. I don't care if it makes everyone feel sorry for me, I'm done with Jim Frayne!

Having made a resolve, Trixie came out of the cubicle to the worried faces of her best friends, she held her hand up. "Don't, don't say anything, please Honey, please Di, I just want to get through this day and this week, please just leave it, I can't talk about it, not now!" Trixie begged them, before walking out of the bathroom with her head held high.

Honey and Di, just looked at each other, then followed Trixie from the bathroom, both girls took an arm each, and the three of them walked together back to the lunchroom, back to their table.

The whispering and chattering stopped for a moment, then took off again louder than before, but Trixie kept her head up, she had nothing to be ashamed of. When the girls got back to their table, they noticed Tad was gone, Trixie looked at Mart and Dan with a question in her eye.

"We told him he was no longer welcome to sit with us," Dan informed her.

"As well as a few other choice words!" Mart added, his face was very red, and he looked angry. "Tad had no right talking to you like that! I'm glad you didn't let him kiss you, you deserve better than that!" Mart was so angry, he hadn't used his usual big words.

"Yes I do." Said Trixie simply, and she started to eat her lunch, ignoring the laughter and obvious whispers directed her way.

By the end of the day, Trixie had a headache, but she had managed to keep her temper in check, and had even laughed at a few of the jokes aimed at her, surprising everyone. Trixie, Honey and Di were met at the front doors of the school by Mart and Dan, the 5 of them walked to the bus stop together, a strong unit.

"That's her, that's the girl, she has a crush on a college boy, he probably wouldn't even look twice at her, I mean look at her, she doesn't even know how to dress properly, I wouldn't be caught dead in that outfit." Someone behind Trixie was muttering.

Honey and Di, turned to glare at the girl behind them, before turning back to Trixie to make sure she was alright, but Trixie was looking off in the distance, bewildered and confused. Honey followed her gaze, and saw the tall, husky redhead that was heading their way.

Jim was focused on Trixie and Trixie alone, he could see all the different emotions crossing her face, he hoped she would be glad to see him, he was tired of waiting.

"Jim." Trixie said breathlessly.

"Hey Trix, I hope you had a great day!" Jim replied.

Trixie laughed rather shrilly, "Yeah, it was okay" she said.

The other bobwhites noticed the crowd had gone quiet, and even though the bus had arrived, no one was making a move to get on board, they were all staring at Jim and Trixie.

"What are you doing here Jim?" Asked Honey, she knew Jim had classes all day, she hoped nothing bad had happened.

Jim was looking intently at Trixie, he reached his hand up and stroked her cheek. "I wanted to see my special girl, on her special day." He said softly.

"Is anyone getting on?" The bus driver was calling out from his seat, he wanted to finish his shift and get home. "I'm leaving in 2 minutes, with or without passengers!"

Suddenly everyone made a move to get on the bus, leaving the 6 bobwhites standing on the pavement. "Ride home with me Shamus?" Jim asked Trixie, taking both her hands in his, and leading her away to his car.

The four remaining bobwhites got onto the bus smiling at each other, who'd have thought the day would end like this.

Jim led Trixie to his car, and opened the door for her, he waited till she was seated and buckled in, before he moved round to take his seat behind the wheel. He looked over at Trixie who still had a puzzled look on her face and gave her a lopsided grin.

"I've missed you so much Trixie, this year has been hard, been away from you, if it wasn't for Brian, Cassie and Kelly, I would have gone crazy, they have been good friends, keeping me busy, so I wouldn't spend all day thinking of you."

On the drive to Sleepyside, Jim had decided that he wasn't going to mince words, he wanted Trixie to know exactly how he felt, he had done what their parents asked, he had waited till she was 16, now it was their time.

"I want us to start dating Trix, I know it's not going to be easy, with me based in New York at the moment, but I know we can make it work." Jim told her.

Trixie snapped her eyes to Jim, he saw confusion in them, and then anger. "What about Kelly Jim? Are you planning on dating us both at the same time? Does she even know you're here? Are we going to schedule whose weekend is who's?"

"What are you talking about Trixie?" Jim asked her.

"You and Kelly, your dating her, don't deny it! I don't know about her, but I am not interested in playing games." Trixie told him angrily.

"What! I am not dating Kelly, I have never dated Kelly, and I have no intention of doing so! Where did you get such a crazy idea from?" Jim cried exasperated.

"But Jim, your always together, Honey's shown me your letter's, movies, parties, picnics, always with Kelly, if that isn't dating, what is?" Trixie replied, she could feel herself getting angry, she took a deep breath, and counted to 10, she remembered her resolve at lunchtime, Jim wasn't worth getting upset over.

"Trix, Kelly has a boyfriend, back home, she misses him too, when we're hang out together, and _it's not that often_, all we talk about is you and her boyfriend Dave, I've told her all about our mysteries together, how you and Honey plan on being detectives one day, but mostly we talk about how proud I am of you. And Yes, she does know where I am, so does Brian and Cassie, I saw them at lunch, and I told them I was having trouble concentrating in class, all I could think about was you finally being 16 and allowed to date, by the end of lunch I had decided to skip classes for the day and come home, to talk to you and your parents." Jim told her, he had no idea she thought he was dating Kelly. "Trix, do you remember I told you I was waiting for someone special to share my first kiss with?"

Trixie nodded, her heart was thudding, she could feel herself blushing, and tingles starting in her stomach, hope was spreading through her mind.

"You're my special girl Trix, only you, I just hope I'm your special guy?"

"Oh Jim! I feel so silly! When Brian told me about your plans for college, and he suggested that Honey and I make new friends, because the two of you wouldn't be home to take us to the dances, I thought I wasn't your special girl anymore." Trixie sobbed.

"Trix, if you had asked me, I would have done everything I could to be here, those may have been Brian's plans for college, but they were never mine! You have no idea how jealous I've been this year, hearing about you and Tad, I was sure he was stealing you away from me, that's part of the reason why I came home today, I didn't want to wait till your party on the weekend, it may have been too late!" Jim told her, stroking his long fingers against her hand.

Trixie shuddered, remembering how close she had come to kissing Tad at lunchtime. "It wouldn't have been too late Jim, I kept my promise, I've been waiting for you!"

Jim looked into Trixie's eyes, and leaned his head toward hers, Trixie felt Jim's warm breath on her face, and closed her eyes, _this time she wouldn't turn her head_, Jim's lips gently pressed against hers, softly at first, and then with more pressure, he moved his mouth against hers again and again, the tingles that had started in her stomach earlier spread throughout her whole body, she was humming and buzzing with excitement.

Jim broke the kiss, and rested his head against Trixie's, breathing heavily, "WOW!" they said together.

**WEDNESDAY MAY 2****ND**

When Trixie Beldon got on the bus the next day, everyone noticed something different about her, she was wearing a silver bracelet on her wrist, and those who got close enough, could read it. It simply said JIM.


End file.
